


不■■就出不去的房间vol.1

by summer_of_nowhere



Category: sbsk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_nowhere/pseuds/summer_of_nowhere
Summary: 没写完（。）烂大街梗配合烂俗xp
Kudos: 1





	不■■就出不去的房间vol.1

原田久坐良久。在不久之前他和自家幼子之一不知什么时候被关到这个房间里一空 无一物，四下洁白，不过房间不大，走了走约莫四叠半的样子。哈、侦探小说里的另类逃生游戏吗？

原田皱皱眉，试探性的用手敲了敲墙壁，虽然没有任何暗门或者机关，但是却从正上方正正当当落下来一张纸恰好停在他脚下的位置。

万幸的是和他来的是晴已，而不是别人，比如说宇津木之类的....当然不幸的也是和他被关到这里的是睛己，而不是宇津木之类的。

“这里是、不sex就出不去的房间~♡

为了改善关系，请进行和谐有爱的性爱吧!如果觉得尴尬觉得没办法进展下去，有贴心的赠送了安全套和媚药，请酌情使用♡”

....这什么啊。究竟是什么啊。带着令人迷惑的，包括那个可疑的♡在内的东西。有没有监控先抛诸脑后....和晴己做爱这种事情，就算自己有多么想逃避这个孩子，也没办法和有血缘关系的自己的亲生儿子做爱吧。

原田一时与自己的道德挣扎，晴己这个年龄应该还不懂得那些，除此之外更可行的办法应该是寻找其他出口才.....

“原田先生，这个是……？”

原田回首，晴已手中正拿着瓶可疑的液体，泛着粉色，看着像色素过多的饮料，凑近了能闻到稍微有些呛人的甜味。更不用说上面贴

着“请喝下我吧♡”这种一看就不会让人下咽的标志，原田反而不知道如何对晴已解释，毕竟手中握着媚药的晴已这种画面实在是稍微有点冲击力。原田尽量整理情绪，作出平常的姿态面对那个孩子。

“是草莓饮料...总之先把这个给爸...给我。”

可疑液体貌似不止有一瓶，放在角落里的还有另一瓶，但是已经是空的了。在场只有他和晴已两人，原田一直专注于探索房间，专业的就像个卷入未知事件的coc调查员，一直忙于找到出路而无暇顾及自己的幼子，看着忙碌的父亲，自己反而更不知道做什么，何况与原田先生的关系并不是很好，晴已知趣的尽量缩在角落里不引起注意也不想碍事，看见身旁有貌似是饮料又标注着能喝的东西自然就顺手喝了。

“所以说，晴己，你喝了这个？”

“ .....是、 刚刚觉得身体有点奇怪......”

只是刚刚碰到肩膀，晴己就已经开始了喘息，呼吸声也变得有些粗重而紊乱，平日里这双眼睛望向原田的时候都是死的，像一汪已经不会再起波澜的湖面，河水中冰凉而圆润的石子，夺走这双眼睛的温度的自然也是原田本人，他不可否认，但为了今后这孩子不会更加痛苦，不得不让他重蹈覆辙，因为爱而产生更深的痛苦，一开始就教给他憎恨，让自己成为他憎恨的对象就好了。但晴已的眼中，貌似是连恨这种情绪都没有的，比起恨意这种像柴薪一样易燃的东西，在晴己的眼中连可燃物都没有丝毫。

所以那只是一潭死水。

男孩尚且年幼，十几岁的年纪，又未曾触碰过情事，恋爱未必都没懂得，在药效的催促下却率先发情了。

不知道为什么在来到这个地方的时候身体就已经变得奇怪.....大腿之间湿漉漉的，只要夹起来就会有些微的快感，觉得会很舒服，但是原田先生在这里又不可能正大光明的褪下短裤去查看自己的状况，无论如何也太羞耻了。在喝下那些东西的时候效果更甚，虽然能滋润干渴的喉咙，但喝下之后却只会想要饮下更多，并没有能达到解渴的效果。之后身体变得燥热，只是衣服贴身就觉得有些难受，大腿间甚至流下来了什么...不是血液，因为没有疼痛，莫非是失禁吗？如果在这种地方未免也太羞耻了....最后到了身体发出了颤抖，只是微微动一下，下半身的布料摩擦到自己就会觉得有些空落落的不满足，晴己才如此站起身来，尽量集中着去询问原田。

在这种时候用这种眼神，他从未见过的眼神望着自己未免太犯规了。尽管原田几分钟之内在心中多次质问自己，但在孩子的身体就这样贴过来，甚至可以说是软绵绵的倒在他身上。两个人的距离就此拉进，没有接吻，原田愕住了，什么也没做，反而是晴已先开始忍不住去磨蹭原田的膝盖，不过稍微有点不一样的是，原田貌似感觉到了什么湿润的东西从晴已大腿缝中流出来，沾湿到自己的裤子上。

也许除了睛已还是幼年时，两个人的距离再也没有如此贴近过。唯一一次，用的还是这种方式，何其可悲的男人啊......

已经没时间给原田感叹，在他着手褪下晴己的裤子，欺身压上去时，晴己也乖乖的配合照做了。不得不说这一点真是万....原田暗自肺腑，在打开晴己的大腿时却发现了什么不一样的东西。

是女性的生殖器。刚刚的水液从哪里来的大概也真相大白了，已经是这种情况了，不需要思考了吧?

晴己依旧是状况外的样子，并没有想反抗，第一次交给原田先生也不会厌恶和抗拒。大概是进入这个房间之后因为谜之原因变成了这样的身体，晴已的小穴还是光洁的，在原田的手指敷上穴口和阴蒂上抚弄时，一直咬着嘴唇的晴己忍不住又发出一声呜咽。

“原田……原田先生……”

“变成女孩子了呢，晴己。”

再之后又是一次恶劣的玩弄，喝了媚药的晴已的阴蒂早就已经微微的肿起来，在原田的玩弄下流出来的液体更甚，在手指离开那出时，甚至牵出来透明的丝线。既然已经变成这样子了，就干脆破罐破摔吧。原田反而是饶有兴趣的观察着晴己下面，一面用手指拨弄那处小穴，一面观察着男孩的反应。只是指奸就已经这个样子了吗？


End file.
